The Trouble With Love
by StarfireFowl
Summary: A Fear Itself inspired BBRaven oneshot with hints of RobStar and CyJinx.


A/N: Like I said, I had a bunch of one-shots I needed to post. So here's my first attempt at a Raven/Beast Boy one, in Raven's point of view. The entire thing was inspired by Fear Itself and I finally decided to post it now after seeing For Real just cuz it was funny. I didn't expect it to be. Loved all the hints to Star/Rob though. Okay… okay… enough me talking about episodes. Here's the story…

* * *

I will never admit it. Ever. I am not in love. I just can't be. I can't fall in love. I really, really can't. That's why I find myself meditating in my room again. My mind is in chaos and my emotions are tackling each other.

The knock on the door snaps me out of the concentration and I know he's at the door. He always comes to annoy me. It's typical Beast boy. So maybe I'll be forced into playing stankball again. And yes, there he was, grinning at me from outside the door.

"Hey, Raven," Beast boy smiled, looking more and more like an elf everyday. A cute green elf. Wait… did I just call him cute? No! No! No! Mentally, I hit myself on the head. I couldn't keep doing that.

"Hello, Beast Boy," I muttered coldly, staring at him. He kept grinning! Did he ever stop?

_No, silly,_ Happy answered me. _You know you like it._ Please remind me to hit her later. Of all my emotions, she's the one I hate most. Every time Beast Boy comes near she starts skipping about and humming. She's more annoying than Beast Boy at times.

"We're having movie night and I knew you'd probably not want to come so I nominated myself to come and get you," Beast Boy kept grinning. Make it stop! It was going to blind me! "So will you please go?"

"No," I answered, turning back into my room. "I'm not wasting time when I could be meditating to watch a movie." His hand was now on my shoulder and I felt a chill run down my spine. An unlit candle fell over and I realized I shouldn't be feeling this.

"But Raven! It's your choice of movie!" Beast Boy pleaded. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, still walking back into my room. And now he was following behind me, now as a tiny kitten. I only found this out by turning around and almost stepping on him. Was he trying to get me mad? No Titans were supposed to go in my room! That was an untold law around here! He then transformed back to normal, standing much too close to me.

"Let me meditate," I dismissed. He looked at me sadly, then turned and walked away. Why did I feel bad all of a sudden? Stupid, stupid emotions. I found myself running back into the hall after my small green friend who I have no feelings over friendship for.

"Beast Boy," I called out, him only a few steps down from the door of my room. I guarantee you he knew I was coming. As much as I'll hate to admit, he knew me better than any of the other Titans. But that's all you're going to get out of me. I'm not going to say anymore.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy was grinning and the butterflies in my stomach decided to flutter again. Why was I so nervous now? My powers should be flipping out…yet…

"I guess I'll go… but no documentaries on hot dogs or people getting their flesh torn out by killer zombies," I half-smiled, rolling my eyes. He chuckled a bit, walking at my slow pace.

"Are you trying to walk so slow? Don't you want to pick a movie?" I stopped walking knowing my mind was dangerously close to considering what I was about to do flirting. But do remember, he's just a friend!

"A race," I challenged. "First one to the main room picks movie, no powers."

"Aw, no fair, Rae! I get tired!" The green boy complained, but took off running. I followed, sprinting closely at his side. The doorway to the main room was only about a minute away from my room so our sprinting competition didn't last too long. At the last second, I pulled back letting him win.

"Yes! Ha! I beat you Raven!" Beast Boy taunted, doing a 'macho' dance. Why did I let him win? I was never going to hear the end of this. But suddenly, he scooped me up into his scrawny arms bridal style and swung me around. I had to restrain from hitting him after he set me down, though I had enjoyed it.

"What was that for?" I glared venomously, though my insides were dancing about. Beast Boy opened the door to the main room and he entered with his back to the couch. I, on the other hand, had a full view of the room. I really wish I hadn't. "What the?"

On the couch was Starfire and Robin. Only Star was more on Robin's lap than the couch. And her tongue was practically down his throat. Cyborg sat in a chair in the kitchen, staring at a picture I could only guess to be him and Jinx. Beast Boy turned around, astonished.

"Uh…" Beast boy looked just as confused as I was. Robin and Starfire stopped making out a second, whether for air or to talk was a mystery. This has got to be one of the weirdest days ever.

"Yeah, movie night's canceled," Robin said, never taking his eyes off of Starfire. He was grinning goofier than Beast Boy. The green Titan had maneuvered his way over to Cyborg, looking over the half-robot's shoulder to see his picture.

"Hey, Cy, whatcha doin?" He asked as I slowly made my way over to them. Cyborg was practically ignoring us though. He would sigh occasionally, but that was about the most he was capable of. Not able to take it anymore, I dragged the changeling out of the room back into the hallway.

"Why is everyone acting like a love sick puppy?" I groaned, my voice remaining monotonous throughout my complaining. My back was to beast Boy and when I turned around, I became frightened. He was hunched over, his mouth wide open and drooling while staring directly at me.

"Ugh, not you too! What do I have to do to end this?" I was pacing the small stretch of hallway now, finding myself capable of showing emotions. Wait… the last time I had been denying an emotion, it came and took over the tower.

So what had I been ignoring? Definitely not anger. I was feeling that while yelling at Beast Boy. Beast Boy… so that's the emotion. Love. That would explain why Robin and Starfire were together. Why Cyborg was staring at a picture and why Beast Boy was drooling over me. Wait… that would mean…

I found myself standing next to Beast boy, knowing exactly how to end this madness. My pale hand went to his chin, tilting it up and then I leaned in. Yes, I kissed him.

I figured that it would be the only way to end this. Beast Boy began to respond, his arms slipping around me. Though I did feel a bit guilty for taking advantage of a dazed Beast Boy. But I think he's over that. Nothing was blowing up though, so maybe that's okay.

Eh, I spoke too soon. The light bulb above our heads cracked and the hallway became very dark. We pulled away slowly, beast boy staring at me with his wild green eyes which were practically glowing in the darkness.

"Why'd you?" Beast Boy started but I cut him off by kissing him again softly on the lips. Okay, so that was just me hoping nothing would blow up, to see if this would be alright later. This whole thing was just my powers going crazy. The entire hallway was now dark too, but as long as no one's hurt…

"You were drooling over me," I almost laughed lightly, pulling away and taking his hand. Beast Boy was still kind of shocked, but he was grinning again. Now to make sure the rest of the tam was over our little 'love bug.'

In the main room, Starfire and Robin were sitting safely apart, both bright pink. Cyborg was taunting them, yet I was just itching to start tormenting him with his crush on Jinx. But I decided not to be normal for a minute and 'accidentally' let that slip later.

"Robbie-poo and Starfire! Aw! How cute!" Cyborg was bent over laughing. The two cast occasional glances at each other, but they seemed thoroughly embarrassed by their actions. Cyborg finally turned his attention from the two on the couch to Beast boy and me and smirked. I wasn't going to hear the end of this either. "Oh look! Beast Boy and Raven have hooked up too!"

"Care to explain what's been going on?" Robin was shooting venom from his eyes at the half-human but still really red-faced. Now it was my turn to blush. I had to explain all of this. Joy.

"Eh… it's my fault. Like when the tower turned into a haunted house… only now it's more of love-based than fear," I confessed, looking down at my pale hand intertwined with Beast Boy's green one. It looked funny, yet it felt right.

"So everything is all right now, yes? That was quite… odd," Starfire asked, looking really confused.

"Yeah," I said quickly, realizing that this was actually pretty good. Robin and Starfire finally got together after avoiding that for years. And I finally admitted I was in love. Wait, no I didn't. I never said it and I'm not going to. Though that doesn't mean I can't show it.

* * *

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and no flames. Another one shot (a really short one) will be up either Friday or Sunday (Saturday's my homecoming dance so I won't be able to type it.) 


End file.
